


Два месяца лета

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [1]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ после третьего сезона «Сверхъестественного»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два месяца лета

Кто знает, почему его потянуло обратно в Калифорнию. Может, из-за пляжей — Дин всегда напоминал ему океан, такой же необузданный, сильный и упрямый. А может, просто Импала отказалась сворачивать с шоссе. Но точно не из-за Стэнфорда, эта страница в жизни Сэма закрылась навсегда. Стэнфорд сгорел ночью на потолке, а три года спустя адские псы разорвали в клочья желание стать нормальным, таким, как все. 

Санта-Круз завлекал к себе беззаботных студентов, хиппи, мамочек с младенцами в слингах и неизменных для курорта уличных артистов, люди сливались в сплошное яркое пятно. Жизнь словно включили на быструю перемотку за окном хипстерской закусочной. 

Сэм механически жевал итальянский сэндвич, запивая дрянным кофе, как вдруг распахнулась дверь — и беспечная суматоха прибрежного города сгинула. В мире остался лишь один человек.

Всю следующую неделю Сэм выслеживал его, как опасного зверя, как оборотня или штригу, отмечая в журнале каждую деталь. Отец бы гордился. Дурацкие надписи на футболках, таблица с полным списком и днями недели. Цвет ирокеза — и рядом образцы краски, распечатанные с какого-то парикмахерского сайта. Пирсинг, сколько и где. Глупые шутки и жалкие попытки склеить рыжеволосую девицу. Он выглядел совсем настоящим, и это пугало. Ни соль, «случайно» просыпанная из солонки (прости меня, чувак, вчера так надрался, до сих пор руки дрожат), ни святая вода (черт, черт, да все нормально, я уже напился), ни серебро (крутой пирсинг, серебряные?) — ни-че-го не срабатывало. 

Его звали Пристли, он любил тяжелый рок, шутки про знаменитостей, Элвиса и, похоже, рыжую официантку по имени Тиш. Но все равно был не против прокатиться в крутой тачке до пляжа или сходить куда-нибудь. Он был совсем не против. Вот только сердце порой ухало вниз, когда Сэм оборачивался и видел знакомый профиль, чуть приоткрытые губы и ярко-зеленые глаза. К горлу подступала тошнота, а по телу прокатывалась жаркая волна.

Кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы однажды утром Пристли не появился в закусочной в чистом костюмчике приличного мальчика. Если бы не получил свой долгожданный поцелуй. 

Сэм быстро поднялся с любимого места у окна и почти выбежал на улицу, не прощаясь. Калифорнийское солнце щедро согревало беспечный Санта-Круз, серферы лениво ползли к пляжу, а мамочки спешили с детьми на танцы и рисование. Каникулы закончились.


End file.
